From The Bottom To The Top Or Not?
by ace-detective33
Summary: The girls are having a hard time being at the bottom of the popularity pole, whereas, the boys are on top. But something changes when the girls see a certain Battle of the Bands poster, and they compete against the boys. "This is war! You'll never know who wins!" Souji X Naoto, Yosuke X Chie, Yukiko X Kanji, Rise X Teddie
1. The Beginning Part 1

AceDetective: I am back with a new story!

Yosuke: You said you suck at stories, now here you are, writing left and right.

AceDetective: It's summer time! I'm bored.

Yosuke: Whatever.

Yuu: *Walks in* Hey.

AceDetective: Yuu! *Glomps*

Yuu: So I heard from Nao-koi that you are writing a new story. What's it about?

AceDetective: For those who missed the summary, this is a fic where the girls are at the bottom of the popularity chain while the boys are at the top. They are constantly being bullied by the boys and their friends. The boys have their own band, which is the most popular in town. The girls meet one day and see a Battle of the Bands poster. They choose to participate against the boy's band, and so, the story unfolds from there. This story is also a story that supports theses couples : Souji x Naoto, Rise x Teddie, Kanji x Yukiko, and Chie x Yosuke. Please remember that Teddie is plainly human in this story and they don't have their personas. Naoto also isn't a famous detective, and Rise isn't a popstar in this. Now, credits?

Yosuke: Persona 4 and it's characters don't belong to AceDetective (even though she wishes they did). AceDetective only owns herself, her plot, and any possible OC's.

All: Now let's begin!

* * *

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Naoto Shirogane rushed down the stairs to meet her only friend and fellow nerd, Rise Kujikawa. A.K.A. Tiny Chibi Rise. They were already late for lunch. It was because of their stupid class assignments. Naoto and Rise had totally different classes, so they only met up at lunch. Actually, if you didn't see them at lunch, you'd think they didn't even know each other!

Naoto was trampled by students rushing up and down the stairs, but she didn't make a fuss. It would only make things worse, since she was already at the bottom of the popularity pole. It would be better to stay quiet.

After running down the stairs, she stopped to catch her breath, then started running again towards Rise's classroom. She threw the door open and silently walked to Rise's desk. There was Rise, seemingly reading a "book". But Naoto knew better, it was just one of her magazines with a cover on it to make it seem like a boring book. She was so interested in the magazine that she didn't notice Naoto there. Naoto tapped on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Eeek! Don't scare me like that!" Rise shrieked.

"Well we're late for lunch, hurry up!"

"Fine. Where are we eating today?

The two girls didn't usually eat at the lunch room, where they knew they would be harassed daily. They would usually eat at the rooftop or in one of the teacher's empty classrooms.

"How about we eat on the rooftop today, it's quite nice and breezy." Naoto answered.

"OK! Let's go!" Rise cheered, skipping happily.

She should've paid attention, or else she wouldn't have gotten a cupcake smashed in her face.

"Hahaha! That was awesome!" Said one of the boys, Yosuke, laughed, "We should've gotten Kanji to come with us!

"You know he wouldn't." The other boy, Souji, said. "He's always busy."

"What the hell? What did I ever do to you?" Rise exclaimed.

"You're pretty feisty for a nerdy midget." Souji answered. Oh, that was Rise's final straw. She was about to pounce on the boys, but Naoto held her back before she could cause damage.

"No Rise. They're not worth it."

"Hmph, fine." Rise muttered under her mouth and then pushed the two boys away, and walked out the door.

Naoto was about to walk out the door too, but Souji stopped her.

"You're not going until I do something to you." He stated.

"If you're going to do something to me the do it! I need to-" Naoto was cut off. Souji had dumped iced coffee all over her, and was still swirling it around to make sure she got really wet. Naoto could feel the cold ice in her hair.

"There. You may leave." Souji said, a big smirk on his face.

Naoto stomped out, and met Rise at the end of the hallway. She gasped when she saw Naoto.

"What did they do to you?"

"They got me right after you left. And no, Rise, don't blame yourself."

"Fine. Now let's go to the bathroom and clean up." Rise said, dragging Naoto to the bathroom in which they could clean up in easily- the first floor bathroom near the cafeteria.

* * *

AceDetective: Well that is the 1st part out of three for the first chapter:The Beginning. The second part will be up soon, tomorrow night at the latest. R & R please!


	2. The Beginning Part 2

AceDetective: I'm back with Chapter 1: The Beginning Part 2!

Yosuke: Nothing much to talk about, so I'll do the credits. AceDetective doesn't own Persona 4 and it's characters. She only owns herself, the plot, and any possible OC's.

Both: On with the story!

* * *

**Yukiko's P.O.V.**

I was practically jumping the stairs-something I rarely did due to my calm,cool, and collected image-to get down to the cafeteria to meet my best (and only) friend, Chie Satonaka. We're both unpopular nerds, so it wasn't safe to be in the cafeteria alone. A lot of food can be thrown. Especially slushies. I stopped and shuddered at the thought. I really hope Chie was OK.

I stopped on a floor and saw a group of girls squealing about some poster.

"OMG! I heard Souji's band is performing at the battle of the bands!"

"Yeah, I heard that they were the most popular undiscovered talent in this town right now."

"Nobody will stand a chance against them!"

I rolled my eyes. They were talking about that stupid boy band again. What was it's name again? I think it was DBA, short for Da Boyz Rule. What kind of idiotic name was that? Someone needs to teach them some grammar.

I resumed my rush for Chie, soon enough I was at the cafeteria. Just in time to see Ai Ebihara's posse and her getting ready to throw a slushy at Chie.

I ran, hoping for a perfect deflect, stopped and turned in front of Chie, closing my eyes.

Oh God, it was grape flavored.

**Chie's P.O.V.**

I turned, hearing a splash behind me. I froze at the sight of Yukiko being covered in a slushy, grape flavored to be exact. The flavor she hates most. I saw her shutting her eyes and lips tightly so the slushy couldn't get in. She was trying (and failing badly) to clean herself.

"Having some trouble there?" Ai asked sarcastically. "Well, it's not like I care."

Ai snickered. It sounded HORRIBLE. She turned to me and smiled sickeningly.

"Don't worry. There are more slushies to pass around." This time, she threw a cherry flavored one to me.

She threw it so fast, I couldn't defend myself. It got all over, even into my eyes. GOSH, IT STUNG!

"MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYES!" I screamed, running around. Ai laughed, turned and strode away. God, I hate her.

Yukiko had gotten the slushy of her face and grabbed me.

"Geez, calm down! Are you really psycho?" she said, "Everyone's looking!"

She started dragging me. I must have looked confused because she said, " We're going to the bathroom to clean up."

* * *

AceDetective: Thanks for reading! R & R! The next and final part of Chapter One is coming soon, tomorrow night at the latest.


	3. The Beginning Part 3

AceDetective: I'm back! This chapter is dedicated to MrRaumulus, the first person to review and follow and vikumiru, the first person to favorite and follow.

Rise: Congrats! Keep on going!

Ace Detective: Awww, thanks Rise. Where are the others?

Rise: They're tired, so I'll be filling in.

AceDetective: Alright then, credits?

Rise: Persona 4 doesn't belong to AceDetective-chan, she only owns herself, the plot, and any future OC's.

Both: On with the show! *Wink*

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Naoto and Rise were in the bathroom, with Rise almost done getting the smashed cupcake bits out of her face and Naoto still trying to wash the melting ice bits out of her hair in the school sink. They thought they were all alone, so they were surprised to hear one of the bathroom stall's door opening.

A raven-haired girl in her gym uniform stepped out, while Rise and Naoto turned around. Well, Naoto tried to. The girl's eyes widened. Of course they would, anyone's eyes would widen if they saw someone trying to wash their hair in the school's bathroom sink.

Surprisingly, the girl stepped behind Naoto and started washing her hair. Naoto blushed and started stuttering.

"Y-you don't h-have to do th-this, you know!" She said.

"It's fine. I know the struggle, it's happened to me quite a few times." The girl answered.

"A-alright."

Sooner or later, Naoto's hair was finished with the sink and was now being stuck under the hand-dryer. The problem to Naoto was that her hair was super sort, and she'd have to stick her whole head under the dryer. She did it anyways.

"There. Now your hair is better. But your uniform... Do you have spare gym clothes or something like that?" The girl asked.

"No. But my uniform's close to dry, I could handle this."

"Alright."

"I can't thank you enough! Thank you..."

"Yukiko Amagi. But you could call me Yukiko."

"OK, thank you Yukiko-san."

"You know my name, but what's yours?"

"I'm Naoto Shirogane, call me Naoto. That girl over there getting the cupcake out of her face is Rise Kujikawa." Rise smiled and waved a hand.

"Now that most of the introductions are done, I think it's time for you to meet my other friend, Chie Satonaka." And as if she was on cue, Chie popped out from a stall, looking happy, as if she wasn't slushied for what was like the third time this week.

"OK, how many more people are hiding in the stalls?" Rise questioned.

Yukiko laughed, "No one else. It's just us. I'm sure."

"Ai and her friends are so mean to us! Just yesterday they tripped me!" Chie pouted, "If I had my way, I would already have kicked them to outer space!"

"Trust me, if the four of us all had our ways, they would be somewhere worse than outer space." Rise said.

"I fully agree with you on that." Naoto stated.

"It won't really help if we complain, I just wish we could get revenge, though." Yukiko sighed.

At that moment, something caught Rise's eye. A poster. To be more specific, it was The Battle of the Bands poster.

"That's it! We could start a band and give them a beatdown! I could play bass and sing, and Naoto could also sing and play electric and acoustic guitar!" She grabbed the poster.

"Oh, that stupid band? That's what changed Souji." Yukiko sighed, once again.

"You know him?" Naoto asked.

"He was a childhood friend. But then he joined the band, and if they win the contest he'll be even more of a douche!"

"That's even more of a reason to start a band!" Rise exclaimed.

"Yeah! Yukiko, you play guitar AND the piano! AND you can sing!" Chie said, "And I play drums!"

"Fine... But look at us, we can't start a band!"

It was true, Naoto and Rise's uniforms were perfectly buttoned, their ties were in sight, their skirt was perfectly pleated, and their socks were pulled up. Yukiko and Chie's gym clothes were straight, their shoes were tied, and their sleeves and pants weren't rolled up. None of them wore make-up or accesories. They weren't exactly the definition of cool.

"We'll find a way!" Chie cheered, "Now put your hand in the middle if you're in!"

Rise, Chie, and Naoto immediately put their hands in. Yukiko hesitated for a while then smiled and put her hand in.

"YAY! I knew you would do it!" Rise shouted.

And that... was the beginning of their band.


	4. Audition

AceDetective: And I am back with Chapter Two! In this chapter, the girls, boys, and other bands are going to audition. Will they be accepted?

Yosuke: I know the boys are.

Rise: The girls have to!

AceDetective: You'll never know. Credits?

Rise: Persona 4 and it's character don't belong to AceDetective-chan. The song Clarity also doesn't belong to AceDetective, it belongs to Zedd.

Yosuke: She only owns herself, the plot, and any OC's.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

It was audition day. About 2 dozen different bands were lined up. Many people were staring at our girls - Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Naoto.

"Why are they all staring at us? Do we look bad?" Chie asked.

"You girls don't look bad, you guys look amazing. Rise did a really good job." Rise's grandmother, who was the adult to accompany them, said.

It was true though, each girl had on a different disguise, complete with wigs and contacts. Rise had done the work for preparing their outfits, and they were all amazed at her fashion sense.

Chie's short, sandy hair was easily put into a black medium length wig, which she chose to wore in two side ponytails today. She had on black contacts, covered with hipster-style glasses. She wore a loose neon green circle top, with a black dot in the middle. She also had on black skinny jeans and neon green combat boots. For accessories, she wore black lace fingerless gloves.

Yukiko had put her hair into a long fiery red wig, which she was currently wearing in a fishtail braid over her shoulder. She had brown contacts on. She wore a light red one shoulder shirt with brown stripes on it. She had on a loose brown skirt and red flats with small bows on it. She had on a red pearl necklace and bracelet, to match her outfit.

Rise had on a really long, straight blonde wig with bangs. Se decided to wore it plainly like that. She had on a medium length pink dress with small bright yellow polka dots all over it. She wore yellow heels to increase her height, besides, she wouldn't be moving around much, all she would do is play bass. She had on a necklace with a silver heart pendant, and a charm bracelet with a heart, a horse, and a star.

Naoto was really a surprise. They had put her hair in a long light blue wig with bangs, which was also worn plainly. They put on silver eye contacts on her. She wore a white halter top with light blue waves, exposing her chest. She had on light blue sorts with embellished white gems on the pockets. She wore light blue flats with silver and white gems embellished on the shoes. She looked completely different, seeing that they had her in really girly clothes while she always wore slightly tomboyish clothes.

"I have to admit, I DID do a good job." Rise smirked. Nobody could recognize them now.

"So girls, have you thought up a name for your band?" Rise's grandma asked.

"Oh God, we haven't! Guess we got too caught up in practice." Naoto said.

"How about The Heartbreakers?" Yukiko asked.

"Nah, too cliche. The Shooting Stars?" Chie stated.

"Chie, that was way more cliche than Yukiko's. How about Rise and the Triplets?" You could guess who that was. Everyone stared at her.

"What? I was just playing." She smiled.

"Whatever." Naoto said, "How about Born To Win?"

Everyone stared at her in shock. She looked around, thinking she had made up a bad name, so she asked,

"Is it bad?"

"No, Naoto, it's perfect!" Rise cheered,"Go go Born To Win!"

"How about you girls wait for me here. I'll sign you in." Rise's grandma said. And so the girls waited.

~Time Skip~

It was finally the girl's turn. They were last, meaning they had to wait a while. Finally, the MC said,

"Let's welcome to the stage... Born To Win!"

The girls walked up on stage, Naoto at the lead. She looked around, seeing people cheering all around her, weirdly, this seemed to spark something in her. She smirked.

"Born To Win, huh. Such confidence." Said a mean looking judge, "So, what are your names?"

They froze. Yet another thing the girls hadn't thought of. But, Naoto regained her cool & spicy image and said,

"How about this- you aren't allowed to know our real names." She continued, "We'll tell you our names if we win this competition."

The judge smirked, "So what are we supposed to call you until then?"

Naoto also gave a smirk, "Every time we perform, our name changes. This week I'm Sugar & Spice."

Yukiko liked where this was going. She went next, "I'm Cool Flame. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sweet Rush this week. Please take care of me." Chie said and smiled sweetly.

Rise giggled, "I'm Tiny Chibi for today. Hey!"

"Now that introductions are over, let's begin."

**Song : Clarity by Zedd**

_Naoto: High dive into frozen waves were the past comes back to life. _

Naoto spun gracefully, stopping sideways, dropping down with her but near the floor and rising again.

_Rise: If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

Rise faked a pained look, then shrugged.

_Chie: Hold still right before we crash 'cuz we both know how this ends._

Chie paused, then made a crashing motion with her hand. After that she faked a dead look.

_Yukiko: Clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

Yukiko made a clock-like motion with her arms.

_Rise and Naoto: 'Cuz you are, the piece of me, I wish I didn't need._

Naoto pointed at the audience while walking, then made a prayer motion.

_Chie and Yukiko: Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I know why._

Yukiko spun, then Chie raised a fist.

_All: If our love is tragedy,_

_Rise and Chie: Why are you my remedy?_

_All: If our love's insanity,_

_Yukiko and Naoto:Why are you my clarity?_

The girls continued on, dancing and singing. At the end, they got the loudest applause. Even the mean looking judge looked surprised. He said,

"Good job girls, while we don't know your score yet, you are definitely in the next round. Congratulations."

The girls squealed inside. Naoto then said,

"Thank you. If that's all, we'll be taking our leave."

The girls started off the stage, Naoto once again at the lead. Once backstage, Naoto collapsed. Rise laughed and said,

"What happened to the cool and spicy Naoto we saw onstage?"

Naoto smiled and said, "I don't know. It just happened."

"Well at least we know we're in the next round." Yukiko chuckled.

"Of course! We're Born to Win for a reason, you know!" Chie cheered.

AceDetective: Yay! Long chappie! R & R for more!


	5. Sing Off!

AceDetective: Yay me! I'm on a roll!

Yosuke: Yup, you really are. You need a life.

AceDetective: Screw you, Yosuke. You need a life too. I have people who support me, unlike you.

Yosuke: Forget you.

AceDetective: I have the power to kill you in this story, you know?

Yosuke: What? No! Please?!

AceDetective: Bwahahaha! I'm evil! Now, credits.

Teddie: Persona 4, Raise Your Glass, Rockstar, Touchin On My ***, and Blah Blah Blah don't belong to AceDetective-chan.

AceDetective: Since you people may not know where the songs come from, here's a list:

Raise Your Glass - P!nk

Rockstar - Prima J

Touchin On My *** - 3OH!3

Blah Blah Blah - Ke$ha

Both: Let's go!

* * *

**Naoto's P.O.V.**

I nervously fiddled with my tie as I walked to see the results. Today was the day I find out if we beat DBR. As I walked I saw Souji punching a wall.

I could hear the commotion around the corner. Everyone was probably looking at the results, so I decided to walk by slowly, disappear, and wait for them to clear out. It would be weird if they caught me looking at the results.

After a while, the bell rang, and the students went to their classes. I walked to the poster, deciding to skip class. I was basically invisible anyways, and I had good grades, so the teacher wouldn't care. I scanned the poster, and when I saw our band's rank grinned like a Cheshire cat. We were in 1st place. We had beat Souji's band by a good amount of points. That explains why he was so mad when I passed by. Well, Souji, just wait. This is just the beginning.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Once again, Souji slammed his fist into the hard, cold, concrete wall. He was frustrated, so his friends didn't try to stop him, actually, they were slightly frustrated too. Souji couldn't figure out how this happened.

"I can't figure it out! How could we lose? We're the best band in town!" Souji exclaimed. Kanji just munched on his chips.

Kanji took a break from his chips, and said, "Please, you're probably just blowing it out of proportion. They probably just had some luck that day. It's not like anyone can just beat DBR."

Souji turned to face Yosuke.

"But that's the thing! They didn't just beat us, they demolished us! If they did that to us, they're not just anyone."

Yosuke crossed his arms around his chest and sighed, "I think you should all calm down. I got Teddie to look up some material on them. Ah... Speak of the devil."

"Sorry guys, but I only found that their band name is Born To Win, they have 2 guitarists, a bassist, a drummer, and from what I heard is that they can all sing. Lastly it's a girl band. It looks like no one knows them." Teddie said, quite upset.

"So we got owned by a bunch of girls?" Asked Kanji. That resulted in him getting hit in the head by Yosuke.

"Remember we did not get owned, they just got lucky."

Kanji crumpled up his chip bag, pouted, and mumbled under his breath.

"Well today's the second round so I suggest we check them out." Souji said, getting over his state of shock. They all nodded.

~Time Skip~

One of the judges stood up and quieted the crowd, "Now everyone we saved the best for last. The last band... Born To Win!" The crowd roared.

First Naoto came out in "Cool & Spicy" mode as the girls called it. Her light blue wig was tucked into a stylish, messy bun. She wore a black one-shoulder shirt with a light blue heart in the middle, black pant with light blue swirly designs going up from the bottom. She wore light blue Converse with black strings and light blue bracelets and necklaces.

Next Yukiko came out, her red-head wig held up in a ponytail by a purple bow. She was wearing a purple top with a angel/devil silhouette on the right shoulder. She wore brown skinny jeans and purple flats. She had no accessories on.

Chie came out with her black wig worn plainly with a orange headband. She wore a sequined orange shirt, a loose black skirt, and orange boots with black diamond embellishments all over. She had on black hoop earrings.

Rise had her blonde wig in curled pigtails, tied with bright light pink bands. She wore a white tank top embellished with pink jewels, creating a heart shape. She wore a light pink skirt that went a little below her knees. She was tuning her bass as she was walking.

"We're back!" said Naoto, "And this week I'm Cool Ocean."

"I'm Sweet Devil this week." Yukiko smirked.

"Hello! I'm J.P. Dancer today." Chie said.

"And I'm Kayne East today!" Everyone stared at Rise.

"And today we are going to sing Raise Your Glass by P!nk," Naoto stated blankly.

Chie started them off with some beats from her drum.

**Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

_Naoto: Right, right, turn of the lights, we gonna lose our minds tonight._

Naoto flicked her and as if turning off a light, then made hand motions signaling crazy around her head.

_All: What's the deal-io?_

_Chie: I love when it's all too much, 5 A.M. turn the radio up._

At _5 A.M._, Chie put all 5 fingers up.

_All: Where's the rock and roll?_

_Naoto and Chie: Party crasher, panty snatcher, call me up if you are 't be fancy, just get dancey!_

Naoto did her "look" at _party crasher_, touched her sides at _panty snatcher_, made a phone with her hands and put it to her ear at _call me up_, then crazy danced .

_All: Why so serious?_

_Yukiko: So raise your glass if you are wrong- in all the right ways! All my underdogs, we will never be, never be!_

Yukiko raised an arm at _raise your glass_, and waved a finger at _we will never be, never be!_

_Rise: Anything but loud, and nitty gritty- dirty little freaks! So won't you come on and come on and-_

_All: Raise your glass, won't you come on and come on and raise your glass... For me._

_Yukiko: Slam, slam, oh hot damn, what part of party don't you understand?_

Yukiko jumped and fanned herself, then faked a confused look.

_All: Wish you'd just freak out!_

_Rise: Can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot._

Rise looked around, then stiffened.

_All: It's so on right now!_

_Yukiko and Rise: Party crasher, panty snatcher, call me up if you are 't be fancy, just get dancey!_

Yukiko did the same thing that Naoto had done.

_All: Why so serious?_

_Naoto: So raise your glass if you are wrong- in all the right ways! All my underdogs, we will never be, never be!_

_Chie: Anything but loud, and nitty gritty- dirty little freaks! So won't you come on and come on and-_

_All: Raise your glass, won't you come on and come on and raise your glass... For me._

_Yukiko and Chie: So if you're too school for cool,_

_Naoto and Rise: And you're treated like a fool_

_Naoto and Yukiko: You could choose to let it go,_

_Chie and Rise: We could always, we could always,_

_All: Party on our own..._

_Chie: So Raise your!_

_Naoto and Chie: So raise your glass if you are wrong- in all the right ways! All my underdogs, we will neverbe, never be!_

_Yukiko and Rise: Anything but loud, and nitty gritty- dirty little freaks! So won't you come on and come on and-_

_All: Raise your glass, won't you come on and come on and raise your glass... For me._

The crowd roared once again. Naoto smirked and said,

"Well that's all for this week, see you all again!"

The girls left and went backstage, where they drank some water and rested a bit. When they were finished they left through the back door. When they turned, they were quite surprised.

"Nice to meet you girls." Souji chuckled, amused at their surprise.

"You four are hotter than expected." Teddie stated, then smirked.

These four boys were getting on Naoto's nerve.

"So here's the deal, since we all know you guys can't beat us, how about you quit the competition and become our girlfriends?" Kanji said, "So you can finally stop with the "I ate you" act- we all know you just want us and we hate girls playing with that act."

"I'd rather choke on goat spit than want any of you." Yukiko scoffed, "You're all just sore losers."

"Us? Sore losers? Well you girls are all just a bunch of no-talent pop star wannabes who just got lucky enough to beat us!"

_No talent? _Naoto thought. These guys just crossed the line.

"_You hate that I'm a rock star, a rock star!" _Naoto started singing, then nodded to the other girls, who got the message. She walked up to the front.

"_A pretty little problem, uh-huh." _Rise sang next, grabbing Teddie's tie, pulling him down to her level.

"_You hate that I'm a rock star, a rock star!" _Yukiko sang next, backing Kanji up to the wall.

"_A pretty little problem, uh-huh!"_ Chie said, and stepped on Yosuke's foot.

"_I don't mind it cuz I love it when you're looking at me."_ Naoto sang again, circling Souji.

"_Cuz I'm a rock star, a rock star!" _Rise smirked at Teddie.

"_I said that I'm a rock star, a rock star!" _Yukiko walked away from Kanji.

"_Keep looking at me!"_ Chie sung, pushing Yosuke away.

"_Take a picture, it lasts longer." _Naoto mused as she and the girls took pictures of the boy's dumbfounded face with their phones.

Recovering from his shock, Souji smirked and started singing, "_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show, if you wanna **** me I won't say no!"_

"_T-t-t-touchin' on my, while I'm touchin on your_" Teddie pulled his tie out of Rise's hands and rose back to normal height.

"_You know that we are gonna ****,"_ Yosuke said, walking back to Chie.

"_Cuz I don't give a ****_" Kanji sang.

Now it was the girl's turn to be shocked. But they quickly recovered, and Naoto took the lead and started singing again,

"_Stop t-t-talking that"_

"_Blah_" Rise smirked.

"_Blah_" Chie stepped on Yosuke's foot. Again.

"_Blah_" Yukiko turned back, and spit at Kanji.

"_Think you'll be gettin this?_" Rise motioned all over her body.

"_Nah_" Naoto pouted.

"_Nah_" Chie wagged a finger.

"_Nah_" Yukiko stuck out her tongue.

"_Not in the back of my_" Chie stuck two fingers to the back.

"_Car_" Naoto motioned driving.

"_Ar_" Rise flipped her hands up.

"_Ar_" Yukiko crossed her arms.

"_If you keep talking that_" Yukiko made a "talking" motion with her hands.

"_Blah_" Naoto stepped on Souji's foot.

"_Blah_" Rise pushed Teddie away.

"_Blah_" Chie made a "stop" motion.

"_Blah_" The girls sang this one word togeter and walked away giggling. Revenge was sweet.

"Boys, I'm not happy to say this, but," Souji said, "I think we've met our match."

* * *

AceDetective: Yay this chappie is the longest one yet! Woo-hoo! R & R for more!


	6. War and Animal Hoodies!

AceDetective: I am back with Chapter 4!

Yosuke Hanamura: Persona 4 and Misery business by Paramore don't belong to her.

Both: Let's go!

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Teddie walked down the hall, more frustrated than he's ever been. "There's nothing on these girls. Nobody's seen them and there are no records what so ever." Souji gritted his teeth.

"Well keep looking. They have to be here somewhere. None of them could have entered the contest if they didn't live here." He bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over.

"Watch where you're going nerd."

"I-I'm sorry." Souji and Teddie walked away but little did they know that that person was one of the girls they were looking for. Naoto Shirogane.

She happily turned the corner while thinking about everything that's been happening since the second round. The band was successfully pissing of their worst enemies and they were they talk of the school. Not only that, Naoto had come up with an ingenious idea.

On cue Rise, Yukiko, and Chie walked up to her in the now emptied hall. Chie grinned.

"I think this is going really good!" Yukiko nodded in agreement.

"More than good." Yukiko laughed, "I mean, look at them!"

"How about we help them with their search?" Naoto asked.

Rise furrowed her eyebrows,"I don't like the sound of that but please explain." Naoto's smile got even wider.

"Instead of letting them come to us, let's go to them." They all were in agreement from their looks.

~Time Skip~

Souji trudged to his usual table. Yosuke and Kanji were throwing fries at each other while Teddie was on his laptop. Souji laid his head on the table, tired from an all-nighter of searching.

"Anything?" he asked, directing this to Teddie.

"Still nothing."

Yosuke stopped throwing fries,"I haven't heard anything more than rumors."

Kanji started eating his fries,"I think all of you are over thinking this. I say they'll come to us eventually."

Yosuke rolled his eyes, "That's just one of your stupid opinions that'll never-" right then some random guy busted into the lunchroom,

"BORN TO WIN IS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW. THEY'RE ABOUT TO PERFORM!" with that everybody in the lunchroom run out the exit.

Kanji shot Yosuke a look.

"Oh shut up that was pure luck."

Kanji laughed. Teddie grabbed both of them.

"Come on your both wasting time." Teddie said while dragging them outside. Souji was right behind them.

There the girls were. With the help of Rise's grandmother, they got a stage. In the crowd was their whole school. The irony of it is when they're normal the school ignores them but in this form these kids kill for their attention.

Naoto had on a white v-neck that was tucked into some green high-waist shorts. She had on an oversized black animal hoodie with cat ears. She had on black&white striped socks that stop at her upper thigh with black combat boots. Since she had her hood up, she let her light blue wig brush her shoulders.

Yukiko had on a sleeveless coffee brown animal hoodie with floppy dog ears (zipped up). She had on a black bicep band on one arm and black fingerless gloves. She wore red destroyed jeans with brown leather ankle boots/heels. Yukiko had her hood up and her now red hair was in two low loose ponytails.

Rise had on a white v-neck that said 'I put the fun in funeral' in black and a white frilly skirt. Her animal hoodie was short-sleeve with bear ears and a long black fingerless glove. She had on black knee high boots with white socks under it. Rise had her hood up and her wig was in a braid with an orange ribbon at the end.

Chie's hoodie so long she wore it as a dress. It was a hot pink animal hoodie with bunny ears. One ear stuck straight up while the other was slightly bent. The straight ear had a black bow (like hello kitty). She had on black stockings with black boots with the fur inside. Chie had her hood on too so she curled her black hair loosely.

"Hello everybody. If you don't know by now we are Born To Win. We're here today to pay a visit to our friends D.B.R., a little birdie told us you've been looking for us." Amu looked back at her fellow band mates. "So…here we are."

"Cool Ocean you are so hot!" cheered some guy in the front. Naoto winked at him which made him swoon.

"Sorry boys and girls but that was last week's name. Lucky for you it's that time of the week for introductions." Chie jumped up first.

"This week I'm Cutie Sweetie Bunny. Aren't I cute?" Yaya smiled as she poked her finger into her cheek. Rise cut in between the cheering.

"I am Bala-Bear." Rise gave the crowd a small smile which made them go crazy.

"I'm the Seraphic Puppy." Yukiko bit her lip cutely. You could hear a few cat calls.

"And Clover Cat." Naoto smirked when she locked eyes with Souji, "but names aren't what we came for. We never come without a show. Let's go girls!"

**Misery Business - Paramore  
**

_Naoto:I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

Naoto raised her arms.

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_That's ticking like a clock_

She traced over her body, then made clock like motions with her arms.

_It's a matter of time_

Naoto counted her fingers.

_Before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

She touched her mouth.

_Yukiko and Naoto: I waited eight long months_

Yukiko counted 8 on her fingers.

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

Naoto held up one finger.

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

Yukiko counted 2, then Naoto fanned herself.

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

Both of them smiled like idiots.

_All:Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Naoto:Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way_

_Rise and Naoto:Well there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get to who_

_They want and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_All: Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Chie:I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

_Naoto: Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_All:Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_Naoto:It just feels so good_

The crowd erupted in cheers. Naoto smirked as she caught her breath.

"Thanks for coming out everyone. If you liked what you just saw, we're preforming at the the 3rd round of Battle of the Bands this Friday. Don't be late." The girls moved to the front and pointing at The boys, "That song was for you D.B.R. Hoped you liked it." the girls left the stage as Rise's grandma and some henchman came to start throwing out flyers and posters.

They all hoped that the flyer and poster would distract the crowd long enough for all of them to get into the school, change their clothes, and act normal. What they didn't see coming what all the members of DBR stopping them. Of course they acted as indifferent as possible even they were running out of time.

"Hello Boys. So nice to see you here." Yukiko greeted them with a sickly sweet smile. Souji looked way beyond angry.

"You four of you have some nerve coming to our turf."

Kanji jumped in,"Yeah if weren't some of sexiest girls in animal hoodies I'd had ever seen, I'd kick your ass!" Yosuke hit Kanji in the back of the head,"Shut up Kanji! You're making us look bad!"

Rima scoffed."You all make yourself look bad. Plus this is no longer your turf."

Yosuke turned his attention back on the girls,"What?"

Naoto rolled her eyes."You're such morons. This isn't you're turf as in we're taking over. Not just this school, this whole town. We're gonna be the most popular band in town."

Teddie scrunched his face in confusion,"Wait none of this makes sense. Who are all of you, where did you come from, and why are you doing this?"

"Um not telling you, don't worry about that, and we're doing this because we don't like how you treat people when they're only a bit different than you. we're to take a stand to show you how it feels to 2nd class." Chie listed with her fingers.

Souji smirked,"That takes a lot of guts. do you actually think you can be number one against us?"

Naoto stared blankly before shrugging,"I don't know but I'd say we have a pretty good chance. so see you the battlefield." With both went in opposite ways but Naoto stopped and turned around,"This is war! You never know who'll win!" Souji looked back with smirk. Naoto met his smirk with a smile. Her smile faded once they were in the distance.

Naoto turned back to her band mates. "Let's just make sure it's us" Yukiko, Rise, and Chie nodded.

* * *

AceDetective: New chapter up! I'm sorry for not finishing the dance descriptions, but I sorta got lazy. Lol! R & R for more!


	7. Piano and Swollen Ankles!

AceDetective: Welcome back! I have a new chapter! Chapter 5!

Yosuke: Good, Persona 4 and Skyscraper don't belong to AceDetective.

Both: Here we gooo!

* * *

**Yukiko's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up Rise they're coming!" I yell back at Rise. The Populars were chasing us down for their weekly slushy throwing.

"I'm trying! Eek! They're coming with a grape!" Rise yelled back. Her just saying that made me run faster.

Like hell they're gonna hit me with that

"Teddie hurry up and get the small one in the back!" I heard Souji call out. I quickly turned the corner and zipped down the stairs. I looked back at Rise, who was coming down the steps. Unfortunately Teddie had other ideas. He threw the slushy, hitting Rise in the back of the head. It must have startled her because she ended up falling. Good thing she turned or she would've broken her face.

I ran over to her. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically. She nodded.

"I'm okay but my ankle hurts" My eyes shot to her ankle. It was a bit swollen.

"What's going on?" Rise and I looked up to the teacher at the top of the stairs. For reason, Teddie didn't flee with Souji and was still at the top too.

While the kid was searching for words, I took this opportunity to snitch. "This guy hit-"

"Class Rep didn't do anything. I had a slushy and tripped and got it all on me. Class Rep just came to see if I was okay." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Rise had just cut me off and covered for him!

"Is that true?" The teacher asked Teddie.

"Y-yes."

"I'll be going then. Make sure to get her to a nurse." he nodded in response to the teacher. I already helped Rise up and started heading for the nurse.

"Wait, do you need help?" He asked. I laughed humorlessly. Him, a Popular, want to help us?

"Like we'd ever need help from you. Go back to your meat head friends." I said with a quick glare. He took my advice and we went our separate ways.

I entered the room as quietly as I could since the door creaked. I didn't want anyone knowing where I was. I walked over to the black piano. It's the only thing in the room besides some janitor tools.

My hands rested softly on the keys as a small smile rested on my face. This is how I spent my lunch before I met Chie, Rise, and Naoto. Now I barely come. I started playing random notes until I knew what I wanted to play.

_Skyscraper- Demi Lovato_

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

I finished the song. The room was silent until a loud crash. I head jolted around to see one of my worst enemies on the floor with a bucket on his head and a mop on top of him.

I face-palmed as I laughed. Kanji must've heard me laugh since he took off the bucket and got up really fast. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry for disturbing you. You're really good" Kanji told me. I rolled my eyes and got up. I don't wanna be here now since he ruined it.

"Whatever I'm leaving." I said, not even looking at him.

"You look and sound familiar. Have we met?" I froze knowing he was talking about me in the band. I turned and face him. I thought of something quick.

"I'm the girl you and your friends like to chunk things at; preferably slushies." I said with a scowl. He seem to not remember me and I don't blame him. The last time he did something to me personally was a year ago.

"Nah doesn't ring a bell." Kanji said while rubbing his chin, "So what's your name?"

This boy must be stupid if he hasn't sensed the hatred from me. "No way" I told him as I left the room. I tried to speed walk away but he just stuck his head out and yelled.

"Slushy girl! when is the next time your gonna be here? I wanna hear you play." He yelled.

"If your there, NEVER!" I yelled back.

**Teddie's P.O.V.**

I felt bad, no wait, bad is a understatement. I felt horrible. It's my fault the girl got hurt and she lied for me. All I've done is be mean to her and she helps me. I had so much guilt it hung over my like a cloud.

Right now I was outside the nurses' office, trying to think of a way to go in there and apologize. so Far no luck.

I took a deep breath and went in. The nurse turned around and smiled.

"Rise-chan! you have a visitor!" She yelled.

"Oh is it Naoto again? She already gave me my homework! I hope she brought candy!" Her bright smile fell when she saw me. I smiled weakly.

"I'm not your friend but I did bring candy." I said. She didn't respond. the nurse sensed the tension in the air.

"Yeah. I got some errands and...nurse stuff to do. How about I leave?" She left on that note. It was still quiet until Rise spoke.

"Why did you come to see me? You didn't get in trouble so why come see me?" She asked me.

"I came...to apologize. and thank you for not telling." I said, swallowing hard. She shrugged.

"Don't. I didn't do it for you. I just didn't want want any more trouble." Rise explained. Only thing I don't get is why she doesn't not like me.

"Why are you like this? I don't get it."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Why don't you hate me? I've done all these horrible things to you but you're so...unfazed."

"Hatred takes up too much of my energy. At the most, I will get mad but hating other people is stupid to me." I still don't get even if she explains it. It really doesn't make any sense.

"Fine. but even though you feel like that, I'm sorry for doing that to you." I apologized as I got closer to her. I gave her the candy.

"It's okay." when she said that, I went to leave.

"Hey" She called to me. I turned around and Rise had on the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen,"Thanks...for getting me some candy."

I couldn't help but smile back."Your welcome"

* * *

AceDetective: There you go! Chapter 5! Yukiko x Kanji and Rise x Teddie is starting to get in action! I'll probably start having some Souji x Naoto in the next chapter too! Till then, bye-bye!


	8. Kisses and Water!

AceDetective: Chapter 6! Wow! I'm updating quite fast on this story that I'm surprised!

Yosuke: As I have been saying, you have no life.

Yukiko: Yosuke, don't be so mean! Be happy that she's updating, and that it's a pretty good story! Besides, this the chapter in which you and Chie start to bond!

Yosuke: WHAT? AceDetective, I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU... WELL I LOVE CHIE TOO BUT I LOVE YOU THOUGH I LOVE CHIE EVEN MORE *Continues rambling*

AceDetective: Well that's new. Yukiko, since he's busy, you're doing the credits?

Yukiko: Sure! Persona 4 and it's characters don't belong to AceDetective-chan, she only owns herself, the plot, Aria, and Tsubasa.

* * *

**Naoto's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I fiddled with my tie. I know I do it a lot but only because I get nervous. Right now I'm on my way to the library to tutor the one and only Souji.

*Flashback*

"E-excuse me?"

"What?" We both questioned the teacher. She looked totally serious though.

"I said it and this is final. I want you to tutor Souji, Naoto." She said calmly. Souji groaned loudly.

"Ugh but I don't want her to tutor me! She's a loser! Plus I can get someone else to tutor me!" I nodded. For the first time we were agreeing on something.

"Yes, miss I'm gonna have to agree with him! We don't get along well and no offense He's an idiot." Souji sent me a glare and I tried me best to ignore it.

"Stop complaining the both of you! Souji, we've been over this whole tutoring thing lots of times. I've let you pick your tutor and it hasn't worked." She pointed at me, "Now I'm choosing for you. You Either take Naoto or fail. Your choice Souji." Souji didn't say anything. But I mustered up enough courage to speak up.

"B-but what about me miss? I don't have the time to tutor him!" She turned her attention to me.

"This isn't up for discussion. You tutor him or your grade gets lowered."

*End Flashback*

I was now sitting in the library. Unknowingly, I started messing with my tie again.

"Will you stop touching your tie. It's irking me." Souji said out of nowhere. I immediately stopped. I didn't notice him come in.

He glared at me intensely while I avoid his eyes, "So what's it gonna take for this whole tutor thing to go away?"

"U-uh what are you talking about?" I asked. He yanked me out my seat and on to him. His arm wrapped around my waist. I'm sure he was smirking at my beet red face.

"Playing dumb, are we?" Before I could say anything, Souji smashed his lips into mine. I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me. Tears stung my eyes.

_I'm scared_

The tears started falling as I gripped Souji's shirt. I somehow got enough strength to push him away from me. For some reason he seemed more angry than I was.

"What the hell dork?" He yelled at me. I clenched my fist, not able to stop my tears.

"You're angry at me but you forced yourself on me! I never wanted you and still don't! Why would I? Your'e just some stuck-up, popular, selfish boy! I-I hate you!" I yelled at him. my tears kept coming. I bit my bottom lip in a failed attempted to keep it from quivering.

Souji looked surprised and there were a short pause. Before he could say anything, the librarian came rushing over. "Hey what's going on over here? You're disturbing other people so I'm gonna need you to leave." Souji scoffed.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He left without another word or glance my way. My legs gave out on me. I tried my best to wipe my face and stop the hiccuping.

Tutoring Sucks!

**Yosuke's P.O.V.**

I sighed. God, dance practice **(A/N Yosuke takes dance classes in my story)** was tough today. Right now, I was just aimlessly walking around. I thought practice would be longer so I told the guys not to worry about and go do what they were doing. Now I'm just bored.

"Heehee Big Sis catch me if you can!" The little boy wasn't paying attention and bumped into me, "Oh sorry mister."

I nodded. "It's okay but you should be more careful kid."

"Tsubasa!" Me and the kid turned to the direction the voice came from. A girl and another kid came kid smiled and ran up to the girl. She crouched down to his level. I had to admit the girl looked familiar.

"Don't do that. I don't anything to happen to you." She said to him. He grinned and nodded. She smiled at him while ruffling his chocolate brown hair.

I wasn't sure who the girl but her smile made me heart skip a beat. the girl was- "Cute..." I said, thinking out loud. The girl heard me and looked my way. Her cute smile was replaced with a glare and scowl.

"You!" She shouted and pointed at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. She knows me?

The little boy looked confused. "You know him Sis?"

She huffed. "Yeah..I do." The little girl with them smiled.

"Are you Big Sis Chie's Boyfriend?" That name definitely triggered my memory. Chie as in that nerdy girl at school. Makes sense since they're both naturally short, well, Chie was kind of short, and that explains why she seems to hate my guts. I just got the most brilliant idea.

I looked down at the little girl with a smile. "Yeah I am." The little girl was happy while Chie looked like she wanted to kill me. The little girl smiled.

"What's your name? My name's Aria."

"My name's Yosuke. Nice to meet you." Aria grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the opposite direction I was going.

"Come on Yosuke. You should come to our house and play with Big Sis and everyone else." I smiled at her.

"That's sounds nice." I was actually ignoring the massive killer intent behind me. I knew it was pissing Chie off which is actually why I'm doing it.

We stopped in front of this house and the Aria and Tsubasa ran inside. I assumed this is where they lived. I didn't notice Chie come up next to me.

"Well come on 'boyfriend' " She walked in and I followed. We went through the house to the backyard. There had to be at least ten other kids there. Tsubasa grinned.

"Hey everybody Big Sis brought her boyfriend!" They all stopped what they're doing and crowded around me.

"Play with us! Play with us!" All the kids were begging to play with me. Chie smirked,"Yeah play with them." I eyed her. I'm pretty sure she's trying to break me.

"Sure. let's go."

Chie just shrugged and sat in a chair near the door. Playing with the kids was a lot easier than I thought. I just played catch with boys and let the girls play with my hair.

"Okay okay that's enough for today girls" they all pouted.

"Aww why?"

"I need to talk to my girlfriend for a second." They all grinned and shooed me away. I walked over to Chie who had an amused look on her face. She held out a bottle of water.

"Nice clips." She said with a smile. I took the water and the seat next to her.

"I know. And why the water? I thought you hated me." Her cheeks went from rosy to red and she looked down to try to hide it.

"I owe you one for playing with the kids... so thanks." I laughed which made her look at me.

"What's so funny?" She pouted like the kids.

"Nothing it's just you made me want to tease you."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway are you gonna tell me how you know these kids?" Chie's pout was replaced with a small smile.

"Heh I actually don't remember. At first I just came here to kill time but I've really grown to love these little guys." Chie looked at her watch. She stood up and stretched. "Okay everyone we're leaving!" She yelled to them. All the kids came up to her at once, giving her hugs.

"Bye. We're leaving." She said before we left.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked. She frowned.

"Ew like hell I do."

"What? Don't tell me you still hate me! I thought we we were cool." Chie folded her arms across her chest, "Well you're still the popular, cocky, jerk who's friends throw stuff at me and my friend so... yeah." She turned on her heels and walked away. Instead of making me feel bad, Chie made me smile. It looks like I found something to occupy my free time.

AceDetective: Last chapter I has Yukiko x Kanji and Rise x Teddie, so I decided to do Naoto x Souji and Yosuke x Chie in this chapter. Hope You enjoy! R & R for more!


	9. Notebooks and Railings!

A.D.: New pen name for me! AceDetective was too long so I shortened it. Persona 4 and Halfway don't belong to me. I only own myself and my plot.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Ugh! I can't believe him! I can't believe he..he kissed me!" Naoto exclaimed while getting crazed looks form Rise, Chie, and Yukiko. School was over and they were going over Naoto's house to discuss what song they were going to sing.

"Naoto, calm down" Chie said. Naoto didn't stop pacing but threw her arms into the air, "I know I'm being crazy but I can't get over it!"

Chie was about to say something but sneezed,"Achoo!"

Rise grimaced, "Ew Chie watch where you sneeze! I don't want what you have!"

Yukiko was too busy looking through her bag to be disgusted by Chie's manners.

"Bless you Chie." Yukiko said. Chie grinned, "Thank you!"

Naoto shot Chie a worried look, "Chie, are you sure you'll be able to play on Friday?"

Chie nodded, "Yup! I will be fine. I doesn't have a real cold yet so I'll be able to get over by Friday."

Yukiko sighed, "Ugh I left my notebook in my homeroom. I have to go so you guys go ahead without me."

The girls nodded and said goodbye for now. Yukiko turned on her heels and walked back to her homeroom. Yukiko had been forgetting a lot of things lately. Probably because she's been focused on avoiding Kanji. The boy won't give up and she don't get why. She's just a nerd who plays piano. He can get any girl he wants to do that for him so why her?

Yukiko make it to her homeroom, trying to get her mind off Kanji. "Ugh! Where is it?!" She said, more fustrated with herself than the notebook.

_Why can't Kanji just get out my head?_

"Aha! Finally caught you slushy girl!"

Yukiko rolled her eyes. Speak of the devil.

"Please not now Tatsumi. I am so not in the mood." Yukiko looked up quickly from her desk, "And stop calling me that. My name's Yukiko Amagi." Kanji didn't say anything back. He pulled a chair up to my desk and sat down, watching her fail to find her notebook.

Kanji broke the silence since she clearly wasn't gonna talk to him, "Hey you know what I like about these desks? They make for good drums. See? Listen." He started to bang on the desk. Yukiko watched him make a beat with the desk. This made him grinned because he had finally gotten her attention. They locked eyes for a second. Yukiko quickly looked away and put her attention back on her notebook. Kukai then got an idea to make her pay attention to him.

_Kanji_

_Cool, I spent my time just thinkin' thinkin' thinkin' bout you Every single day, ´cause I'm really missin' missin' you_

Yukiko reluctantly glanced at Kanji only to find her was staring at her, never looking away. She wondered if Kanji meant what he was singing.

_And all those things we use to, use to, use to, use to do Hey girl, what's up, we used to used to be just me and you_

Yukiko let out a small laugh the dramatic sadness on Kanji's face

_I spent my time just thinkin' thinkin' thinkin' bout you Every single day, ´cause I'm really missin' missin' you And all those things we use to, use to, use to, use to do Hey girl what's up yo... what's up, what's up, what's up_

_Yukiko_

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

Yukiko smiled at Kanji as she sang. Kanji grinned, finally hearing the vioce he wanted so desperately to hear.

_I'll be lookin' out, night n'day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

Yukiko took her bookbag off her chair and sat down. Now her and Kanji were facing each other.

_Kanji_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yukiko_

_I can't go any further than this_

_Kanji_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yukiko_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_Kanji_

_Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas_

Kanji's desk beat was replaced by Yukiko clapping the beat.

_Across the universe I'll go to other galaxies Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet I navigate myself myself to take me where you be_

Kanji pointed at Yukiko and winked. This made her roll her eyes playfully.

_Cause girl I want I, I... I want you right now I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown. Wanna have you around (round) like every single day I love you alway, way I'll meet you halfway_

_Yukiko_

_Can you meet me half way Right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

They looked eyes but this time Yukiko didn't look away. Their playful smiles disappeared. Kanji noticed how pretty her eyes were.

_I'll be lookin' out, night n'day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

As she stared into Kanji's eyes, she realized who she was with.

_Kanji_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

The enemy. A popular. A guy who messes with people just for fun.

_Yukiko_

_I can't go any further than this_

Yukiko slowly got up, earning a concerned look from Kanji.

_Kanji_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Yukiko kept walking away from Kanji until she came to the wall.

_Yukiko_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_Kanji_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

No matter how much she didn't want to she had to wake up from this dream.

_Yukiko_

_I can't go any further than this_

She clenched her fist.

_Kanji_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Yukiko squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself it could never work between them.

_Yukiko_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_Kanji_

_Let's walk the bridge, to the other side Just you and I (just you and I) I will fly, fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)_

Kanji got up too but He did it quietly so he didn't scare her off.

_I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I,_

He wanted to see if she was okay. It freaked Kanji out that he was so worried about some girl he threw slushies a for fun.

_For for for you and I, For for for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I_

_Yukiko_

_Can you meet me half way_

Yukiko heard his voice getting louder. She was praying Kanji stopped coming closer.

_Can you meet me half way_

She could feel herself about to cry. But Kanji grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

_Can you meet me half waaaay!_

Kanji saw that her eyes were glassy.

_Meet me half way, right at the borderline There's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

He cupped Yukiko's cheek, trying to comfort her.

_I'll be lookin' out, night n'day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

It took all Yukiko's will power to take Kanji's hand off her cheek. She backed up into the wall.

_Kanji_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Kanji looked at her with the are you okay look. When he tried to move towards her, Yukiko held up her hand, signaling for him to stop.

_Yukiko_

_I can't go any further than this_

Kanji

Oh oh oh oh oh

_Yukiko_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Silence hung over them. Yukiko was wiping away any escaped tears. She let a small laugh, "I'm sorry. I got a little emotional there." A smile graced Kanji's lips. He was relieved Yukiko was okay, "It's cool. I knew you couldn't resist." Yukiko rolled her eyes as walked over to her backbag. She'd have to forget the notebook, "A little self-centered, aren't we Tatsumi?" Kanji shook his head, "No I'm talking about singing. Ever since I heard she on the piano I could tell you like to sing."

Good thing her back she towards Kanji or he would have seen the smile on her face.

"What is with you and my singing?" Yukiko asked, putting her bookbag. Kanjii rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you sound like a girl I like. She's got big brown eyes, fiery red hair, and personality to match."

Yukiko stiffened, knowing he was talking about the other her. Yukiko walked towards the desk in front of Yukiko's and grabbed something out of it.

"But to be honest, your eyes are prettier. I think this is yours."

Yukiko took her notebook away from him. She didn't know whether to be happy because he thinks her eyes are pretty or mad that he hid her book.

"Oh will you please come play the piano me already? I'm getting tired of chasing you around."

Yukiko giggled which made Kanji smile, "Yeah can you stop doing that? Your fangirls are trying to murder me."

Yukiko headed to the exit but stopped in the doorway, "Be there on Friday five minutes after lunch starts. If you're even a second late I'm gonna leave."

Kanji nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way"

~Time Skip~

Naoto sighed.

_What song should we sing?_

The girls had narrowed it down to 2 songs for Friday. Naoto got stuck with the final say.

She walked onto her balcony for some fresh air before she went to sleep. It helped her think.

Too bad she could only think about Souji. Naoto frowned.

_Good for nothing slacker._

Naoto sighed. Why did it have this guy who invades her thoughts?

"Yo dork." Souji greeted, hanging over the railing causally. Naoto rubbed her temples.

"Ugh not right now Souji. I've got too much on my mind." She looked at Souji and then gasped, "Souji?!" Naoto exclaimed as she pionted. Souji smirked.

"The one and only," Souji said as he climb onto her balcony. Naoto was at a loss for words. Why was her mortal enemy here?!

Souji smirked even wider. "Nice PJs" Naoto bushed noticing she was in her hello kitty tank top and pajama short set. She pouted, crossing her arms across my chest.

"What do you want Souji?" Naoto asked angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair or that's what Naoto assumed. She didn't have her glasses on.

"Here." He handed her a bag of junk food. Some of them were her favorites.

"Its an apology for the other day at the library. That kiss was totally uncalled for and... I'm sorry" Naoto bit her lip. She was a softie so the guilt was now overflowing.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all those things. And I don't completely hate you." Naoto smiled, surprised at how much she meant those words.

Souji chuckled at her words. Without her glasses and that smile on her face, she was way cuter than he thought. She actually looked familiar to him too.

Souji turned on his heels and a slight wave before jumping off Naoto's balcony.

Naoto shrugged and went into her room. She flopped onto her bed. She dumped the snacks on her bed and went through them.

That's when she saw it. The writing on the back of the Pocky. It said:

_Goodnight Naoto_

She was taken aback that Souji even knew her name. Naoto couldn't surpress the smile on her face.

"Goodnight Souji." She muttered to herself. She ate the pocky last.

* * *

AD: Yay! I'm bac! Sorry I couldn't update on Friday and yesterday. I'm more of a week-day upgrader. Anyways, hope you like it! And as a challenge I'm asking for at least 3 more reviewers. I want to see how many people actually care about this story. Ok, see you next time!


	10. Masks and John Lennon Sunglasses!

AceDetective: I got bored of waiting for the 3rd reviewer, so here's Chapter 3...

Yosuke: Ha! I told you no one cared!

Chie: Don't make her feel bad! It's alright, Ace-chan.

AceDetective: Aww, thanks Chie. Disclaimer?

Chie: Ace-chan doesn't own P4 or Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5!

All: Now on with the story!

* * *

**Naoto's POV**

"Okay we're breaking nerd." Souji said out of nowhere, grabbing his pencil and getting up. This snapped me out of my trance and made me furrow my eyebrows.

"Wait, Souji where are you going?" I asked, grabbing his arm. He rolled his eyes as he snatched his arm away.

"You're supposed to be tutoring me but you're in another world thinking about god knows what." I looked down at me to avoid Souji's gaze.

"W-well..um"I began to get flustered, not knowing what to say. Even though Souji finally agreed to let me tutor him, I still couldn't tell him what was going on.

_*Flashback*_

I paced my room frantically, hoping this wasn't happening. "Yukiko, not you too! We have to preform Friday!"

I heard Yukiko blow her nose through the phone. "Sorry no can do Naoto. Chie gave me her cold."

Chie sneezed, "I said I was sorry for getting you-ACHOO!"

"See this is why you should've covered your mouth! Now you and Yukiko are sick!" Rise scolded Chie.

Yukiko coughed, "So, Naoto what's the plan for Friday?"

This startled me, "Wait, why me?!"

"Because you're the leader Naoto-kun." Chie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I pursed my lips.

"Okay you guys I'll come up with a plan and call you Thursday night. Okay?" We all agreed before hanging up

_*End Flashback*_

And now it's Thursday and I'm still trying to figure out a plan. Hence why I was zoning out on my tutor duties. In a rare move on my part, I looked into Souji's eyes. I could see him search my eyes which were pleading him not ask. Souji scoffed.

"Whatever loser I'm leaving." Souji said before turning on his heels to leave.

"W-wait Souji!" I jolted up out my seat, running after him. I didn't get far before I tripped over my book bag. I yelped, causing Souji to turn around. I fell right on top of him. I had knocked off my glasses, but honestly, I didn't even notice I was staring to deeply into Souji.

"I'm...sorry" I managed to spit, still not able to pull away from his gaze. I suddenly felt Souji's hand on the back of my head, his hand running through my hair. He pulled my head closer so his lips were barely brushing against my ear.

"I'm starting to think you're clumsy on purpose so we end up in positions like this on purpose, Naoto." Souji whispered in my ear. It seems only in situations like this he says my name.

His breath made me shiver. I could hear him chuckle at my reaction before he did something unthinkable. He nibbled on my ear.

I yelped and he quickly covered my mouth. "Wouldn't want anyone to find us like this now would we?" I slowly shook my head. Souji smirked and gave me a peck on the nose.

"Good answer Nerd." He got up and walked back to the table, "Now I'm gonna give you another chance and I'd hurry up if I were you. I'm not a patient person."

I quickly got up and sat in the chair, hoping the burning in my cheeks would go away.

**Third Person POV**

Yosuke walked out his house. He was on his way to the orphanage to see the kids and more importantly Chie.

He didn't get very far before he heard cries for help. This worried Yosuke because the voice was too familiar. Yosuke quickly ran towards the voice.

"Tsubasa!" Yosuke called. Tsubasa turned when he heard Yosuke, his eyes full of tears. He ran into Yosuke and hugged him tightly.

"Yosuke! I-I didn't mean to...to...b-big sis kept calling...and I didn't listen...t-then she fell a-and she w-wont wake up and it's all my fault!" The kid was now blubbering, snotty, and full on crying. Yosuke tried to comfort Tsubasa the best he could.

"Shh it's okay Tsubasa! It's not your fault. Where is she?" Tsubasa pointed at Chie and Yosuke rushed over to her.

"Chie! Chie can you hear me?!" Chie barely opened her eyes. Her body was really hot and she could hardly speak.

"Yo...suke" was all she said before passing out again. Yosuke quickly felt her forehead then picked her up.

_Damn she has a fever._

Yosuke turned to Tsubasa. "Grab that bag and follow me Tsubasa." Tsubasa nodded and grabbed the bag.

Yosuke burst through his front door. He took Chie up to his room and laid her down on the his bed. Tsubasa stood in the doorway.

"Is big sis gonna be okay?" Yosuke pushed his bangs back as he walked over to Tsubasa.

He flashed the kid a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I'll take care of Chie and I'll give it all I got."

Chie's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling for awhile before realizing this wasn't her house. She sat up slowly since her head was pounding. Chie noticed as she sat up something was on her hand. She looked down to find Yosuke asleep holding her hand.

Chie simply stared at their hands in silence. She could feel her face heat up but she blamed it on the fever. She made no attempt to move her hand though.

Chie then stared at Yosuke's sleeping face. He fell asleep on the floor with his head on the bed. He must have fallen asleep while watching her. Chie swept some of his hair out his face.

_I like his sleeping face._

Chie realized what she'd just thought and shook her head. She mentally slapped herself for even letting that thought enter her mind. Yosuke is her worst enemy and rival.

She sighed. Even though she should hate Yosuke, Chie couldn't bring herself to. Not after what he's done for her. If anything, she felt guilty for trying to hate him. Reluctantly, she had to admit-

"You're a kind person" Chie whispered to a sleeping Yosuke. Almost immediately, Yosuke lazily opened his eyes.

"Chie..." He said. Chie jumped a little, not realizing he was awake. She then noticed their hands and quickly yanked hers away.

She could feel her face heat up again."Y-yeah!" Chie responded. Yosuke quickly pulled Chie towards him so their foreheads were touching.

"Your face is red again but your fever seems to be going down. That's good news." Chie pulled away, her face redder than ever.

"D-don't touch me! I'm sick and contagious!" Chie said the first thing that came to her head.

Yosuke just smirked at Chie. He had that feeling of wanting to teasing her again."Fine I won't. But you have to let me walk you home this time."

Chie nodded at his request. Yosuke helped Chie out of the bed since she was still a bit light headed. He grabbed a mask off his desk and handed it to her.

"Put that on so you don't infect anyone miss contagious." Chie reluctantly took it.

"Thank you..."She mumbled before putting her eyes through the lobes. Yosuke raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Even with her cheeks and mouth covered, Chie's pout could be clearly seen through the fabric of the mask. Yosuke just shrugged it off, deciding to leave it alone.

They walked to her house in silence; mainly because Chie was thinking of a way to thank Yosuke. The two finally made it and just stood in front of door. Even at this point, Chie couldn't find her words. She just started opening her door. It was taking longer than usual since Yosuke's gaze felt like it was burning a hole in her back. This made her unbearably nervous.

"Goodnight." Chie stopped when she heard Yosuke's voice behind her. On instinct she turned on her heels and grabbed his shirt. Yosuke furrowed his eyebrows as turned to face her.

"Chie?" Just as he said that, Chie kissed his cheek. Yosuke could barely feel her lips through the mask.

"Thank you... really" She whispered in his ear. With that, she ran into her house; not looking back.

**Time Skip**

It was Friday and it came way too quick to Naoto. Yukiko and Chie were still sick and she found out this morning Rise was sick too. For reasons Rise's grandmother still hasn't explained, she was being dragged to the 3rd round of the Battle of the Bands without her band!

It took all of Naoto's courage to snatch away from Rise's grandmother, "W-why are you taking me to the battle of bands without a band?! There's no way I can go on without the girls!"

"Look you have to perform today or Born To Win will be disqualified. And you don't want to ruin everything you all worked for?"

Naoto looked down at the ground. She swallowed hard.

"Oba-san...I'm scared without them" Rise's grandmother smiled and patted her shoulder, "Well, the girls got you something so they could be with while you're out there." She handed Naoto a pair of sunglasses.

The edges of Naoto's mouth twitched into a smile. "They're John Lennon sunglasses."

"They go well with your outfit."

Naoto checked out her outfit. The glasses tied in well and overall she liked it a lot.

Naoto had on a crop top with the british flag design on it. She had some high waisted navy shorts with fishnet tights underneath and black combat boots. Lastly, Naoto had on a long red trench coat and a black choker. Her blue wig was in a high messy bun. Naoto completed the outfit by putting on the sunglasses. When she put them on her cool'n spicy facade settled in.

She turned to Rise's grandmother with a calm, bored expression. She couldn't see her eyes from behind the sunglasses but she knew their was a fire in her eyes, "I'm ready."

"Great but there's one thing I should let you know..." Rise's grandmother started.

"What?"

"Well..."

**MEANWHILE...**

The crowd roared as DBR hit the stage. Girls screamed their names and swooned at the very site of them. Souji loved it and more then anything that damn Born To Win was nowhere to be seen. They were going to be eliminated and this competition would be DBR's for the taking.

"For those who don't know us, we're DBR and I'm the frontman/singer." Souji winked at some girls in the front, "Enjoy.

**{Souji}**

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away and make it OK**

**I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I make it**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this**

**{Yosuke}**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**(Yosuke and Souji)**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**{Teddie}**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**(Teddie and Souji)**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**{Souji}**

**Maybe it's hard**

**When you feel like you're broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

**But when you're with me**

**I'll make you believe**

**That I've got the key**

**Oh**

**So get in the car**

**We can ride it**

**Wherever you want**

**Get inside it**

**And you want to steer**

**But I'm shifting gears**

**I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)**

**And it goes like this (Uh)**

**{Kanji}**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you (S:Uh)**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**(Kanji and Souji)**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**{Souji}**

**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**(N:Yeah yeah)  
**

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the owner of the voice that just chimed in. Souji just stared at the person as he sang the last line.

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**{Naoto}**

A spotlight beamed on her but the sunglasses protected her eyes. Naoto still kept her calm as she walked down the middle of the aisle.

**You wanna know how to make me smile**

**Take control, own me just for the night**

**And if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

Souji couldn't see her eyes but knew she was staring into his eyes. She smirked and wagged her finger in his face.

**So watch and learn**

**I won't show you twice**

**Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right**

**But if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!**

**{Souji}**

**And it goes like this**

Naoto now stood at the foot of the stage, looking up at Souji.

**Take me by the tongue (N:Take me by the tongue)**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you (N:Yeah yeah yeah!)**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**(N:Oh, yeah)**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

The crowd's clapping and screaming seemed to echo throughout the room but the two just stared at each other. Their gazes were interrupted by the judges.

"That was an amazing entrance uh-" The judge started but Naoto interrupted.

"Drew Painter. I did my part so are we cool?" All the judges nodded.

"Good I'm outta here." Naoto said coolly. She walked away with a slightly wave. Little did she know Souji was following her. He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. He pulled her close.

"I'm sick of this game we're playing." Naoto was doing her best to keep her facade up.

"What game player boy?"

He smirked, "You know what I'm talking about. This whole 'not wanting each other' thing." Souji closed the gap between them so their faces were inches apart, "I know you felt that tension between us back there. Even before then, I've felt the tension. I know you want me just as bad as I want you."

"Whatever player boy. You're crazy."

"If I'm making it up then push me away. Show me how crazy I am." Souji whispered to her. No matter how much she wanted to, Naoto didn't push Souji away.

Souji took that as a sign and smashed his lips into hers. Naoto wasted no time kissing him. Souji was right. She wanted him.

Oh, how Naoto wanted him. This. Oh how would she regret it.

* * *

AceDetective: Well, that's chapter 8! See you guys next time!


	11. Revelations and Notes!

AceDetective: Hey guys! I'm back from working on some new projects, and seriously, thanks to all who have reviewed and done all that other good stuff! Anyways, you guys can thank vikumiru for the idea for this lovely little chapter here. Also, watch out for her first story, which is good by the way, and a new story from me that we might co-write together!

Rise: Alright, can I do credits?

AceDetective: Hmm? Sure!

Rise: Yay! AceDetective doesn't own P4 and its characters, she only owns herself and her plot.

* * *

**Naoto's POV**

Oh, Souji was so good. He backed me up quickly against a wall, still kissing me still ferociously. His tongue begged to enter, and I let him in immediately. He tasted like... Tea. And at that I started wondering how I tasted like. He started putting his hands into my wig. Oh shit! What do I do if it comes off? We stopped for a moment to breath, then he threw off my glasses, stared into my eyes, then pounced on me again. He kept running his hands through my wig, and for a slight moment I wondered why people even do that while making out. Slowly, my wig started to slip off.

After a few more seconds of passionately making out, Souji noticed my hair falling out. He stopped, backed away, and breathed out,

"N-naoto?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes. And all I said was, "Sorry." Before running away, not looking back.

After running a little more, I found a tree high enough to climb and not be seen. I climbed up, and cried my heart out. And then I realized - I love him.

**Souji's POV (A/N Some backtrack, sorry)**

When I poked my tongue against her lips, she immediately let me in. She tasted like blueberries and sugar. I started to put my hands into her hair. Then I paused, and catched my breath. I decided that her glasses were getting in the way and threw them off. I stared into her eyes... They looked familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I kissed again, my hands kept on running themselves through her hair. After some more passionate kissing, I paused again to take a breath, and I randomly looked at her hair. There were some dark blue locks falling out from under the light blue. Then I realized why her eyes were familiar... The dark blue hair... The speaking voice.

I squeaked out the words... "Naoto?"

She was starting to tear up, ad I heard something- I could've sworn it was an apology- before she ran away.

I tried calling her, but she was too far away to hear me.

I wanted her to come back. I wanted to be with her, comfort her, tell her I won't be mad. I wanted to run after her, yet I didn't. My feet were frozen to the ground, and I stood there like an idiot with one arm out. Then, I realized another thing- I love her. Not just te girl on stage, not just the nerd I knew, I loved her. All of her.

**3rd Person POV**

It was Monday afternoon, and again, the students were checking the results. Even though Born To Win wasn't completely there, they still placed high, thanks to Naoto. The girls were fully healed, and were ready to go.

Naoto was completely quiet, and the girls started to notice something was wrong, but they decided to leave her alone. Naoto sat and was in deep thought all throughout lunch, until she thought of a plan. She scribbled on a paper, which she dropped into Souji's locker.

_Meet me at the library after school._

_-Love, Naoto_

* * *

AceDetective: Well, yay! Sorry about the long wait guys. Sorry about the short chapter. I might delay the updating of the next chapter too, since I'll be working on a ton of other stuff. If you guys want more of me, I suggest you check out my other stories. Alright! See you guys! R.R&S.A.M (Read, Review, & Start An Angry Mob!)!


	12. Confessions and Guitars!

AceDetective: Yay! I'm back! Well, before I start, I have a favor to ask of you guys. I may be dropping Persona Facebook and My Persona Rules, as seen on my latest chapter on Persona Facebook. I haven't posted My Persona Rules' chapter yet, but I will soon. Each chapter will have two choices, and I would like to ask you to vote for which story should replace the current stories. Thanks in advance! I don't own P4, its characters, and Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift. I only own my self and my plot. Alright! Let's goooo!

* * *

**Souji's POV**

These past days, the only thing I've done was sit and stare at my wall, so I was pretty happy when I saw the note from Naoto. Is she finally going to tell me what's happening here?

...Time Skip...

Well, I'm here, at the library, looking like a fool. My back is against a wall, my arms are crossed. After a while, I saw Naoto looking around, looking for me. D'aww, she looked so cute! Wait what? Souji snap out of it!

"Over here!" I whispered. She turned to me and smiled sadly. I noticed she had a guitar case with her. That's when I took in the rest of her outfit. She was wearing denim skinny jeans, and an over sized blue and white striped shirt with a pocket. Her signature cap was placed firmly on her head.

"Follow me." She mumbled, leading me to a door. W-wait... This is the janitor's closet!? She flicked the light on. I looked around. It's pretty big, I even saw a piano.

"I'm sure you have your questions, but before that... I have something to do." She said as she took out her guitar, tuned it, and strapped it on. She played an intro to a song that seemed familiar to me.

_"I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night_

_I threw my phone across the room at you_

_I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed_

_This morning I said we should talk about it_

_Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved_

_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet_

_And said okay let's talk_

_And I said..." _

The lyrics seemed pretty fitting to our situation. As she sang, she stared up at me, her checks grazed with a light pink.

_"Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_

_But I think that it's best if we both stay"_

She looked away, blushing. She walked closer a step or two, then stopped.

_"Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me_

_But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing_

_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to..."_

She looked back at me and nodded. At the last line I joined in softly.

_"Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_

_But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay"_

I walked over to her, then behind her. I placed my hands over hers, and helped her to play. Before the next lines, we played an instrumental.

_"You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams_

_I just like hanging out with you all the time_

_All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life"_

She looked up at me again, both of us still singing, but her voice still dominating.

_"Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time_

_No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad_

_So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay stay stay"_

We started swaying, my voice getting louder.

_"Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_

_But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay stay stay"_

I smiled at her, taking her right hand off the strings, replacing it with my own.

_"Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_

_But I think that it's best if we both stay"_

We looked at each other sincerely, and we both let out a soft, "I love you."

Naoto stuttered and walked away slowly.

I looked at her and smiled, "So, is it... Us, now?"

She blushed and nodded. We then stood there for what felt like an hour.

"So, I guess it's time for the explanation?" She asked after a while.

"Of course. I need to hear why you did that."

She started explaining everything, on how she, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise had wanted to get revenge on us, the popular kids, and show us how it felt to be second place. She told me everything, on how the band was formed, to them wearing fake outfits and contacts, to how they kept on continuing the band.

When she finished, I asked her, "So, now that I know about it, what are you going to do?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Maybe... I... I'd have to tell them about this. A-and maybe tell them we should 'reveal' ourselves."

"Why?"

"Because now that you know, what's the purpose?"

"Look, you don't have to."

"B-but-"

"No buts. You are going to stay disguised until the end. Alright?" I started to get a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Hmph. Alright."

"Now there's an obedient Naoto-koi!"

"K-koi? What?!" She exclaimed, hitting me on the shoulder.

I laughed loudly. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

AceDetective: Thanks everyone for reading! R.R&S.A.M!


End file.
